Bésame
by Bety-neko-chan
Summary: Un encuentro inesperado decidirá el transcurso de su futuro...


**Bésame.**

 **Un encuentro inesperado decidira el trancurso de su futuro...**

 **Pareja principal: Yuzu x Mei**

 **Genero: Romance, Drama, y un poco de Angustia.**

 **Citrus ni sus personajes me pertenece son propiedad de su respectiva autora .**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene Incesto y Menciones del Manga.**

 **Aclaración: Se lleva a cabo después del Capítulo 37 del Manga.**

 **Capítulo único**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo había sido un encuentro inesperado...

 **...**

Tres meses. Habían pasado tres largos meses desde la última vez que la había visto y Yuzu no podía dejar de estar preocupada como el primer día que se había enterado por medio de aquella carta.

¿Mei estaría bien? ¿Estaría comiendo saludable? ¿Seguiría estudiando? Esas, y muchas más preguntas pasaban por su cabeza, sobre todo ¿Sería feliz? esperaba que sí...

Yuzu suspiró. Se sentía tan cansada. Por más que tratara de aparentar lo contrario frente a sus amigos y a su Madre se sentía así, no podía evitarlo. Agradecía que las primeras le brindaran una salida para mantener su mente lejos de esos pensamientos - aunque no todas sabían cual era el _verdadero_ problema - y a su Madre a pesar de estar preocupada por ella no sacara el tema a colasión esperando que fuera la misma Yuzu quien le dijiera al respecto. Pero ¿cómo decirle a su Madre la verdad? ¿cómo decirle todo lo que había pasado con quien se suponía era su hermana pequeña? ¿Se desepcionaría de ella? Por alguna razón sentía que _tal vez_ ese no sería el caso, al fin del cuentas su Madre siempre le había dicho que siguiera aquello que la hiciera feliz, de todas formas; ¿importaba siquiera? no creía que lo hiciera ahora.

Cómo podría hacerlo sí ya no había nada. Mei ya no estaba, y por mucho que hubiera aceptado su desición, todavia dolia. Mucho más en la noche cuando ya no había nada que ocupara su mente, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, tampoco podía evitar cuando comenzaba a llorar mientras se aferraba a la almohada de Mei o Kumagoro.

Estaba cansada, por eso había desidido tomar un paseo pero no importaba donde fuera siempre terminaba en aquello lugares en donde en algún momento Mei y ella habían estado ¡vaya! que hasta el cementerio tenía un recuerdo con ellas.

Por eso que no le sorprendio que el último lugar que visito fue aquel en en donde había terminado su primera cita con Mei. Aquel sitio en donde se suponia que debían ver el atardecer abrazadas pero en su lugar había arrogado su _guia_ en un momento de exasperación.

No pudo evitar sonreír de nostalgia ante la memoria. La cara de Mei después era tan roja y sus ojos... los ojos de Mei decían tantas cosas... tantas que había veces que no podía comprender... Pero eso había sido antes de que Mei se fuera, el tiempo que habían estado separadas le había ayudado a hacerlo...

Los ojos de Mei siempre fuerón tan expresivos - por lo menos para ella - cuando su rostro y sus palabras no traicionaban nada.

Tenía la ligera certeza que si veía los ojos de Mei una vez más sabría sus pensamientos.

 **...**

Fue por eso que cuando había bajado la mirada del cielo se había llevado la sorpresa de ver a Mei con una mano frente a ella sosteniendo algo mientras miraba el atardecer.

 **...**

Cuando la Presidenta del consejo estudiantil había escuchado aquella exclamación no había evitado voltear y abrir los ojos levemente al encontrarse frente a una Rubia que la veía incrédula, como si no creyese que estuviera frente a ella. Ya erán dos.

\- Yuzu...- Susurró en voz baja sosteniendo el anillo en su mano que traía como collar.

 **...**

Toda la magia se había roto cuando Mei apartó sus ojos, se había volteado con toda la intención de irse sin siquiera decirle una sola palabra. Yuzu había salido de su aturdimiento con la disposición de acortar aquella distancia que las mantenía separadas.

Por que podía haber aceptado todo lo que decía la carta y no haber hecho nada como buscarla, ya que sí veía a Mei sabía que no dudaría en hacer una imprudencia.

Pero no podía evitar hacerlo, a pesar de que era muy joven y que muchos la llamarían ingenua había una cosa que sabía con certeza y esa era que amaba a Mei. Y quería saber por la propia Mei si aquello realmente había terminado.

Y eso lo sabría si veía los ojos violeta de Mei una vez más.

\- ¡Espera Mei!.-

 **...**

Todo había sido un encuentro inesperado...

Sí hubiera estado Sara hubiera dicho que no era inesperado sino _destinado_.

 **...**

\- Suéltame.- Dijo con frialdad Mei.

\- No.- Respondió con firmeza mientras sostenía las manos de su hermanastra sobre la cabeza de está con la suficiente fuerza para que no escapara pero no con la suficiente como para lastimarla. Había tenido suerte de alcanzarla y acorralarla entre la pared y su cuerpo. Aunque esa acción sería mejor si trajiera sus plataformas.- Tenemos que hablar.-

\- No hay nada entre tú y yo que debamos hablar. Suéltame ahora.-

\- Y yo te dije que no.- Contestó, inclinandose hasta que las frente de ambas tocaban. No dejaría que nada se le escapara de aquellos ojos, Mei podía mentirle o lastimarla con su voz y sus gestos pero no con sus ojos. Y lo que sus ojos le decían ahora era que no hiciera las cosas más difíciles para ambas.

\- Dije todo lo que nesecitabas sabe en la carta así que...-

\- Tienes razón.- La cortó antes de que dijiera algo cruel solo para dañarla y alejarla, esta vez no iba a funcionar. - Dijistes todo pero yo no he dicho nada. Así que es mi turno para hablar y de ti escuchar Mei.- Los ojos de Mei brillarón en sorpresa no esperando que le hablara de ese modo. Yuzu suspiró y las mejillas de la menor se tornarón levemente rojas por el cálido aliento de la mayor.- Lo acepte. Acepte lo que escribistes, pense que lo mejor era no acercarme a ti, no quería ser un problema para ti pués ya habías tomado una desición, me resigne a aceptarlo. Quería odiarte.- Admitió avergonzada, sonrió con tristeza.

Gracias a su cercanía notó el leve estremecimiento del cuerpo de Mei. Rió suavemente.- Pero ni siquiera pude permanecer enojada contigo durante mucho tiempo. A veces pensaba que era patética, seguir amandote aunque me hicieras daño. - Aflojó su agarre mientras se perdía en la atenta de la más joven.- ¿Sabes? mis notas mejorarón bastante aunque aún sigo causandole problemas a Momokino-san que no deja de gritarme para obedecer las reglas. Todos los días salgo con Harumin o Matsuri y a veces se une Nene. También he platicado con Shiraho-sempai cuando esta libre. No hace mucho vinierón de visita Sara y Nina y no supe que decirles cuando me preguntarón por ti, al final termine desahogandome con ellas, me consolarón.- Se río soltando las manos de Mei y colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la presidenta.

Mei dejó caer sus manos a los costados sin hacer un intento de apartarse. Su expresión se veía tan culpable en ese momento que Yuzu tuvo que detener el impulso de abrazarla para continuar.- En un inicio creí que podría superarte y comportarme como la hermana mayor que se supone que soy.- Negó sonriendo resignada, dio un paso atrás dejando sus manos donde estaban.- Me equivoque, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y preguntarme si estás bien o si sigues esforzandote hasta el punto de enfermarte o si eres feliz, yo...- Un destello de algo brillando en la chaqueta de Mei atrajo su atención y por primera vez aparto sus ojos verdes de los viletas, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran ante lo que vio.- Tú... aún lo tres puesto.- Quitando las manos de los hombros sujeto el anillo entre ellas. Also las vista, las lágrimas ahora si cayerón.

Mei hacía todo el intento de no mirarla pero su rostro se había sonrojado adorablemente de verguenza por haber sido atrapada. A Mei le seguía importando y eso era suficiente para ella. Colocó una mano en el rostro de Mei y la hizo que la mirara. Los ojos de Mei decían tantas cosas en ese momento que nuevamente Yuzu tuvo que contenerse pero esta vez de besarla. - Siempre quise que me dijieras que me amabas, estaba dispuesta a esperar el tiempo que fuera nesesario solo para escucharte decirlo ya que sabía que no eras muy buena para expresarte y simpre terminaba confundiendome tus acciones.- Rió divertida.- Pero fui una tonta porque no debí haber esperado cuando...- Pasó su dedo pulgar bajo el ojo izquierdo de Mei.- tus ojos me decían lo que quería escuchar. Puedes pensar que es arrogante de mi parte decirlo pero estoy segura de lo que estas pensando y decidiendo ahora.- Dio otro paso atrás colocando sus manos atrás de su espalda.- Yo solo quería que me escucharas y verte de nuevo. No voy a detenerte si quieres irte, no volvere a molestarte de nuevo con lo mismo, tratare de olvidarte si eso es lo que quieres, o... puedes quedarte conmigo, se que no será fácil, tendremos un montón de problemas pero sé que juntas podemos encontrar una solución juntas. No tienes porque estar más sola en esto.- Dijo, para ese entonces las lágrimas en los ojos de Mei ya caían.- Yo...- Suspiró.- Eso es todo lo que quería decirte. Si te vas, no te seguire pero si te quedas yo...- Sus mejillas se sonrojarón ante una idea, se lambio los labios al observar la boca de Mei quien sintió sus mejillas calentarse.- Bésame.- Terminó cerrando los ojos y entre abriendo la boca ligeramente.

Porque aunque sabía que los ojos de Mei le mostraban la respuesta que quería sabía que no era tan fácil solo así. Por eso Yuzu aceptaría cualquiera que fuera la desición que Mei tomara.

Aún si eso significaba que le dolería.

 **...**

¿Por qué Yuzu tenía que hacer las cosas más difíciles? Eso era lo único que se preguntaba.

Todo el tiempo _esto_ era lo que quería evitar desde un inicio. Dudar de la desición que había tomado. ¿Creía que había sido fácil para ella tomar esa desición sabiendo todo lo que consistia? No lo había hecho y ahora... ahora era mucho más difícil.

Yuzu le estaba ofreciendo algo que no muchos le ofrecerían; le estaba dando apoyo aunque eso significara lastimarse así misma, la estaba comprendiendo y entendiendo por el peso que llevaba su apellido pero sobre todo le daba libertad para escoguer los que ella quisiera. Una libertad que ni siquiera sabía que quería. Estaba confiando en su juicio y no la juzgaría sino la apoyaría.

Mei ya lo sabía... Yuzu era una persona muy amable y bondadosa, muy _buena_ en pocas palabras. Mei sabía que no merecía que alguien como Yuzu se preocupara así por ella. Ya que Mei sabía que ella era egoísta por las cosas que pensaba. Porque quería que Yuzu siguiera con ella aunque su desición fuera marcharse.

Miró a la chica frente a ella que la esperaba paciente con los labios entre abierto y los ojos cerrados luego vio aún lado. Podría irse y seguir con lo que se quería de ella y no dar la vuelta atrás.

Yuzu ya no la detendría. Ya no lo haría más. Eso era lo que deseaba ¿no?. Era la heredera Aihara y tenía un destino que cumplir algo que penso que tal vez Yuzu no entendería pero parecía que sí y de todas formas ella...

Cerró los ojos y pensó en todo. En lo que estaba en juego y en lo que no. Pasarón un par de minutos.

Entonces abrió los ojos con una desición tomada, dio un paso.

 **...**

Espero tranquilamente.

Yuzu sabía que si alguien la veía en esa posición pensaría en lo tonta que de seguro estaba viendose pero no le importaba, conociendo a Mei como lo hacía sabía que tardaría en tomar una desición. La presidenta no era como ella. Mei actuaba de forma racional y no conforme a sus sentimientos, lo contrario ella que se dejaba llevar impulsivamente por lo que corazón creía correcto sin importar las consecuencias hasta que las veía y de todas formas no le importaba si eso hacía feliz a los demás.

Como ahora.

Sus oidos se animarón cuando escucho un ruido delante de ella. Sus hombros cayerón ligeramente. El sonido de los pasos.

Una parte de ella ya esperaba está respuesta, Mei era demasiado responsable como para hacer a un lado lo que era _importante,_ aunque por otra parte había esperado que hubiera una primera vez.

Desepcionada suspiró ligeramente y cuando iba abrir los ojos sintió como algo suave se posaba sobre sus labios.

Abriendo los ojos alarmada pensando que se trataba de alguien que la había visto ahí y ahora se aprovechaba de ella se sorprendio al encontrarse con el rostro de Mei quien tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrado.

La felicidad estalló en su pecho en forma de latidos a pesar de que el beso había sido más que un suave rose y no había durado más de tres segundos.

 **...**

Mei se apartó sin darle la cara a Yuzu podía sentir los ojos sobre ella. En realidad podía _sentir_ la alegría saliendo por los poros de la Rubia pero no quería verlo, no queria ver en todas las cosas que en ese momento dejaba por su acción tan imprudente.

De pronto una mano aprecio en su linea de visión, alsando su vista lentamente se encontro con el rostro de Yuzu.

Sus mejillas se sonrojarón y sintió los latidos de su corazón acelerarse. Yuzu le sonreía alegremente, sus mejillas estaban rojas pero erán todas las emociones crudas que había en los ojos de la rubia que hacían que su corazón se agitara de una manera muy violenta en su pecho y le mandaba un engambre de avispas a revolotear en su estómago. Mei nunca había sido del tipo de persona que creía que cuando te enamoras y ves a esa persona especial puedes sentir mariposas en el estómago y que las pulsaciones de aquel organo vital se detendrían o aumentarían, eran cosas _infantiles_ y _ridiculas_ que solo pasaban en los libros, programas o mangas romanticos para aumentar el drama, algo que en la vida real no sucedería. Sin embargo ahora parecía la única explicación probable a lo que Yuzu le provocaba.

También era la segunda vez que veía aquella expresión en Yuzu solo que el amor y felicidad en su mirada erán tantas que casi tuvo que apartar la sus ojos. Casi.

Tal vez no había sido tan mala su desición después de todo.

\- Volvamos a casa Mei.- Estiró su mano esperando que fuera tomada, Mei la miró un momento antes de tomarla.

Para no volver a soltarla nunca más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:...**

 **Me pregunto cuántas personas pensarón lo mismo que Yuzu, imaginando que Mei había decidido marcharse XD..**

 **Ahora sí... ¡Hola! Espero y hayan disfrutado de este corto one-shot, ya llevo un tiempo aquí en Fanfiction pero usualmente escribo para otros Fandom este es mi primero en "Citrus" (Esperemos que no sea el único) y como hace poco me leeí el Manga no pude evitar que esta idea se me viniera a la mente hace como tres semanas atrás, es que como Yuzu casi siempre parecía interpretar lo que había en la mirada de Mei y yo estaba "¡ya quiero que salga el capítulo 38 para saber que pasa con Mei!" porque aunque Mei no muestre mucho como se siente es obvio que también sufre (como en el capítulo donde traen los vestidos de novia y llora) por eso queria mostrar un poco de ambas partes ya que ambas sufren (aunque realmente me costo mucho hacer llorar a ambas) y esto fue lo que salio. Realmente espero que terminen juntas o la autora-san me hara llorar**

 **Y aunque aquí ahora esten juntas no quiere decir que seán ciegas como para imaginar que será fácil. Tal vez haga una secuela de lo que pasa después pero tendría que pensarmelo antes ya que tengo otras historias que terminar.**

 **Bueno eso es todo dejen sus comentarios para saber que les parecio. Nos leemos próximamente~**

 **Matta ne XD~ (24/05/18)**


End file.
